Gotham (Temporada 3)
de 2016 |finalización = de 2017 |Anterior = Temporada 2 |Siguiente = Temporada 4}} La tercera temporada de Gotham, (subtitulada como Mad City y Héroes Rise), fue anunciada el 16 de marzo de 2016 ‘Gotham’ Renewed For Season 3 By Fox. Su estreno fue el día 19 de septiembre de 2016 en Estados Unidos y concluyó el 5 de junio de 2017 con un total de 66 episodios emitidos en general. Sinopsis La historia de orígenes continúa con la tercera temporada de GOTHAM, y las apuestas están más altas que nunca, ya que Supervillanos más ambiciosos y depravados son introducidos y una nueva formación de alianzas sacude la lucha de poder por la ciudad. La tercera temporada desvelará lo que hay tras la cortina de la infame organización criminal conocida como la '''Corte de los Búhos'. Con los fugados de de Indian Hill a la huida, James Gordon (Ben McKenzie) debe tomar cartas en el asunto y convertirse en un cazarrecompensas en Gotham. Él convierte en su misión encontrar a Hugo Strange (estrella invitada Bd Wong), la mente maestra tras los horribles experimentos de Indian Hill, y Fish Mooney (estrella invitada Jada Pinkett Smith), uno de los especímenes de Strange. Mientras tanto, el Detective del DPGC Harvey Bullock (Donal Logue) y el Capitán Nathaniel Barnes (Michael Chiklis) permanecen al frente de la batalla contra el crimen en una ciudad controlada por los monstruos. Además, Bruce Wayne (David Mazouz), con la ayuda de su fiel mayordomo y mentor, Alfred Pennyworth (Sean Pertwee), y el ex-empleado de Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox (Chris Chalk), descubre que todavía quedan más secretos por desvelar sobre la muerte de sus padres.'' Mientras la ciudad se hunde más profundamente en el caos, GOTHAM continuará siguiendo las historias evolutivas de los villanos más perversos de la ciudad: El Pingüino (Robin Lord Taylor); Edward Nygma/el futuro Acertijo (Cory Michael Smith); Selina Kyle/la futura Catwoman (Camren Bicondova); Barbara Kean (Erin Richards), Tabitha Galavan/Tigresa (Jessica Lucas) y Butch Gilzean (Drew Powell). La serie se pondrá al día además con la futura Hiedra Venenosa (Maggie Geha), quien, tras un encuentro con un monstruo de Indian Hill, se encuentra a sí misma renacida como una mujer joven que ha desarrollado el poder completo de sus encantos; y se meterá de lleno en la historia de orígenes de Jervis Tetch (Benedict Samuel), un talentoso hipnotista al borde de la locura; y los Hermanos Tweed. GOTHAM está basada en los personajes de DC y está producida por Warner Bros. Television. Bruno Heller (“The Mentalist”, “Rome”), Danny Cannon (franquicia “CSI”, “Nikita”), John Stephens (“Gossip Girl”) y Ken Woodruff (“The Mentalist”) sirven como productores ejecutivos de la serie. Elenco Elenco principal *Ben McKenzie como James Gordon *David Mazouz como Bruce Wayne y 514A *Sean Pertwee como Alfred Pennyworth *Erin Richards como Barbara Kean *Donal Logue como Harvey Bullock *Camren Bicondova como Selina Kyle *Robin Lord Taylor como Oswald Cobblepot *Cory Michael Smith como Edward Nygma *Jessica Lucas como Tabitha Galavan/Tigress *Morena Baccarin como la Dra. Leslie Thompkins *Chris Chalk como Lucius Fox *Drew Powell como Butch Gilzean *Michael Chiklis como Nathaniel Barnes *Clare Foley y Maggie Geha como Ivy Pepper *Benedict Samuel como Jervis Tetch/El Sombrero Loco Elenco invitado *Bd Wong como Hugo Strange *Tonya Pinkins como Ethel Peabody *Jada Pinkett Smith como Fish Mooney *Richard Kind como Alcalde James *John Doman como Carmine Falcone *Anthony Carrigan como Victor Zsasz *Cameron Monaghan como Jerome Valeska *Nathan Darrow como Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Camila Perez como Bridgit Pike/Firefly *Jamie Chung como Valerie Vale *James Carpinello como Mario Calvi *Naian Gonzalez Norvind como Alice Tetch *Ivana Milicevic como Maria Kyle *James Remar como Frank Gordon *Leslie Hendrix como Kathryn Monroe *Brandon Alan Smith y otros como Talon *David Dastmalchian como Dwight Pollard *Chelsea Spack como Isabella *Alexander Siddig como Ra's al Ghul *Raymond J. Barry como Sensei *Michael Lorz como Sid: Uno de los fugitivos de Indian Hill y un miembro de la banda de Fish Mooney que posee supervelocidad. Mas tarde es asesinada por los residentes de Gotham. *Bianca Rutigliano como Nancy: Es una de los fugitivos de Indian Hill. Es una peleadora experta y ágil. Mas tarde es asesinada por los residentes de Gotham. *Víctor Pagan como Marvin/Marv: Es uno de los fugitivos de Indian Hill. Posee el poder de drenar la juventud de la gente que toca, llevándolos eventualmente a la muerte. *Michael Montgomery como el Monstruo Ridgeback: Un humanoide con placas óseas en forma de cresta en la cabeza y la espalda. Fue uno de los fugados de Indian Hill. Durante su lucha con James Gordon, fue golpeado y asesinado por un coche. *Adam Petche como Dumfree Tweed: Un miembro de los Terribles Tweeds y el hermano de Deever Tweed. Después de ser hipnotizado, él y Deever ayudaron a Jervis Tetch a sacar a Alice Tetch de la GCPD. Después del suicidio de Alice, Dumfree y Deever se escaparon con Jervis tras antes de que llegara la policía. En el posterior ataque a la cena de los fundadores de la ciudad, Dumfree, Deever y Jervis fueron arrestados y enviados al Asilo Arkham. *Happy Anderson como Deever Tweed: Un miembro de los Terribles Tweeds y el hermano de Dumfree Tweed. Después de ser hipnotizado, él y Dumfree ayudaron a Jervis Tetch a sacar a Alice Tetch de la GCPD. Después del suicidio de Alice, Dumfree y Deever se escaparon con Jervis tras antes de que llegara la policía. En el posterior ataque a la cena de los fundadores de la ciudad, Dumfree, Deever y Jervis fueron arrestados y enviados al Asilo Arkham. *Costa Ronin como Luka Volk: El líder de la Whisper Gang y hermano de Jacob. Posteriormente fue asesinado por Talon. *Julien Seredowych como Jacob Volk: miembro de la Whisper Gang y hermano de Luka. Posteriormente fue asesinado por Talon. *Kaipo Schwab como Gus: Un antiguo trabajador de la oficina de correos que ayudó a Dwight Pollard en sus experimentos. Tras ser de que la policía estaba en camino, Gus le informó a Dwight acerca de esto y le sugirió abandonar el proyecto, pero Dwight terminó asesinándolo. *P. J. Marshall como Cole Clemons: un criminal asociado con Maria Kyle. Producción 16 de marzo de 2016, a través de la cuenta oficial de Twitter se anunció la renovación para una temporada.Confirmación oficial Durante una entrevista para Comic Book Resources el productor ejecutivo, John Stephens, develó que entre los villanos de la tercera temporada estarán el Sombrerero Loco (cuya aparición estuvo planeada para la segunda temporada pero se dejo de lado para centrarse en Clayface), los hermanos Tweedle, la Corte de los Búhos, Talon y Solomon Grundy. WHICH VILLAINS CAN WE EXPECT FOR "GOTHAM" SEASON 3? Stephens también declaró que una gran parte de la tercera temporada estará centrada en el camino de Bruce para convertirse en Batman. "Gotham" EP Promises Big Step in Bruce's Batman Evolution in Season 3 De acuerdo a tvline la temporada incluirá a tres nuevos personajes: un villano que "aprende los secretos de la gente y los manipula a hacer su voluntad", una joven villana "que usa su sexualidad para atrapar a los hombres" y una periodista joven y ambiciosa llamada "Valerie", Ask Ausiello: Spoilers on Grey's, Supergirl, Quantico, Fuller House, Gotham, Walking Dead and More. Ask Ausiello: Spoilers on The Flash, Chicago Fire, Outlander, Gotham, Bones, Grimm, UnREAL, Empire and More Días después se informó que Clare Foley ya no formará parte de la serie y su personaje pasará a manos de una nueva actriz de más edad con el objetivo de que esta se convierta finalmente en Hiedra Venenosa. Gotham Recasting "Spoiler" in Season 3 De acuerdo a Robin Lord Taylor en la tercera temporada "'' intentará ser el hombre más poderoso que pueda ser. Él ha aprendido tanto en la temporada 2. Ahora que tiene los medios y el conocimiento, él sabe como es ser el rey de Gotham y lo difícil que es. Tras la muerte de su madre, Nygma le dijo: 'Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras ahora. Amar a alguien es ser débil, vulnerable.' Ahora él puede ser tan implacable como quiera. Creo que va a tomar ese consejo."''How Gotham's Penguin Is Changing In Season 3''El 21 de junio de 2016 comenzó oficialmente la filmación de la temporada. ''Inicio del rodaje En su Twitter personal Drew Powell reveló los nombres de los dos primeros episodios de la temporada. Gotham: First Two Episode Titles Of Season Three Revealed James Carpinello se unió al reparto como Mario Falcone, hijo de Carmine Falcone. Gotham Casts Mob Scion Mario Falcone Benedict Samuel fue confirmado para interpretar a Jervis Tetch/Sombrerero Loco. ‘Gotham’ Casts Benedict Samuel As Mad Hatter For Season 3 Of Batman Origin Series De acuerdo al productor ejecutivo, John Stephens, la estructura de la tercera temporada será más o menos igual a la de la segunda temporada pero con un ligero cambio. "Ampliamos los arcos argumentales en la temporada tres. Hemos hecho la historia incluso más serializada en la tercera temporada. Todo el mundo pasa una importante metamorfosis de personaje durante el curso del año. Vamos a hacer once episodios en otoño, después tres episodios en enero, después la etapa final de siete u ocho episodios en la primavera. Los tres episodios no son una serie de episodios autocontenidos, porque amplían lo que haremos en otoño, pero es una historia con final, así que la cerraremos. Explican cómo se estructurará la 3ª temporada de Gotham Naian Gonzalez Norvind fue confirmada para interpretar a Alice Tetch. ‘Gotham’ Casts Mad Hatter’s Sister for Season 3 En Octubre se confirmó la adesion de Ivana Milicevic como Maria Kyle, la madre de Selina Kyle.Fox's Gotham Casts Banshee Badass Ivana Milicevic as Selina's Mother En noviembre EW anunció que James Remar se uniria a la serie para interpretar a Frank Gordon, el tío paterno de James Gordon. Dexter alum James Remar joins Gotham as Jim's uncle En marzo de 2017 se anunció que Alexander Siddig interpretará a Ra's al Ghul.'Gotham' Casts Ra's al Ghul: How Will Fox's Supervillain Compare to 'Arrow's'? Episodios Curiosidades *Morena Baccarin (Lee Thompkins), Chris Chalk (Lucius Fox), Drew Powell (Butch Gilzean) y Michael Chiklis (Nathaniel Barnes) fueron promovidos al elenco principal. *Debido a la evolución del personaje de Ivy Pepper, Clare Foley ya no será parte de la serie y será reemplazada por Maggie Geha. *Nicholas D'Agosto (Harvey Dent) está ausente en toda la temporada. *Mario Falcone y el Sombrerero Loco apareceran por primera vez en medio live action (acción real). *En la tercera temporada se explorará la mitología de la Corte de los Búhos. *La serie ganó el premios Emmy a las artes creativas 2017 en la categoría "Efectos especiales sobresalientes en un rol secundario". Imágenes Promocionales Gotham_Mad_City.jpg Gotham_Season_3.jpg Mad_Hatter_Gotham.jpg Jamie_Chung_Valerie_Vale.jpg Gotham-poison-ivy-maggie-geha.jpg Gotham_S3_new_image.jpg Cobblepot_Mayor.jpg Gotham_S3_Cast.jpg Personajes Barbara_Kean_Season_3.jpg Bruce_Wayne_Season_3.jpg Butch_Season_3.jpg Fish_Mooney_Season_3.jpg James_Gordon_Season_3.jpg Oswald_Cobblepot_Season_3.jpg Selina_Kyle_Season_3.jpg Tabitha_Galavan_Season_3.jpg Ivy_Pepper_Season_3.jpg Vídeos Trailers Trailer Comic-Con Este otoño en Gotham & Lucifer Nada más importa Adelanto GOTHAM Ciudad Demente Las poderosas mujeres de Gotham Comienza la fiesta del té. Las Sirenas - Trailer Grindhouse Resumen de la temporada 3 Spots La producción ha comenzado - Alfred La producción ha comenzado - Bullock La producción ha comenzado Gordon La producción ha comenzado Pingüino La producción ha comenzado Vale La producción ha comenzado Selina La producción ha comenzado Bruce Gotham tiene muchos monstruos Las mujeres más rudas. Vota a Oswald Cobblepot para alcalde. El libro de GOTHAM - El Sombrerero Loco. Loco, estupido, amor - Jim Gordon & Barbara Kean Ascenso y caída - Jim Gordon Loco, estupido, amor - Edward Nygma & Kristen Kringle Nygmobblepot ¿Harvey, dijo qué? Una ciudad vuelta demente Sirenas Una ciudad vuelta demente - La entrevista Una ciudad vuelta demente - El hogar de mamá. Loco, estúpido, amor - Lee & Gordon Detrás de escenas Recapitulación David Mazouz sobre Bruce Wayne Recapitulación Benjamin McKenzie sobre el Detective James Gordon. Ivy Pepper ha renacido. Bruce Wayne tiene un doble. El Sombrerero Loco es interpretado por Benedict Samuel. Robin Lord Taylor y Cory Michael Smith hablan sobre Oswald y Nygma. Gordon toma un viaje psicodélico con Barbara Kean. Barnes se ha convertido en el Verdugo. No querrás perderte el caos absoluto. Descubre a quién Nygma elige como su enemigo. No eres nada sin mí. Nygma un hombre completamente diferente. Debut como director de Ben McKenzie La ira ruge en el interior de Bruce Wayne Morena Baccarin adelanta su dramático cambio en Gotham. Ra’s Al Ghul emerge desde la oscuridad. Adelanto del final de la 3° temporada Personajes James Gordon hace lo que quiere Oswald Cobblepot deja su marca ¿Quién es Harvey Bullock? ¿Quién es Selina Kyle? No molestes a Nathaniel Barnes Barbara y Tabitha son chicas grandes. Fish Mooney ha vuelto por Gotham Valerie Vale no le teme a Gotham Bruce Wayne esta protegiendo el nombre de su familia Lucius ve a cosas como son. Alfred, no hay vuelta atrás. Nygma puede resolver cualquier rompecabezas. Butch no juega limpio. Leslie Thompkins nunca olvida el pasado. Otros GOTHAM tiene una sorpresa en la San Diego Comic-Con Panel de GOTHAM Ben McKenzie y Tom Ellis revelan sus enamoramientos masculinos en el rincón de FOX Referencias }} Categoría:Gotham (Serie de Tv)